1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-eye image displaying apparatus for magnifying image data of a small-sized displaying element such as, e.g., a liquid crystal display element, a CRT, etc., imaging and displaying the image data as virtual images in front of a viewer.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional displaying apparatus provides the image data in the form of photos, a TV and a movie or the like. Along development of the scientific technology, the displaying apparatus has hitherto been constructed to give a wider view angle and a higher performance of a fine display. For instance, a high-vision (high-definition) TV has a specification to increase the number of scanning lines than a conventional color TV and to provide an image full of presence with a scale-up of a picture size.
There arise, however, the following problems inherent in the conventional art displaying apparatus. The attempt of enhancing the performance leads to an increase in size of the apparatus. This in turn worsens its portability and generality in terms of purpose as well, and it follows that the costs increase. Further, conversely when pursuing portability above all, the picture size becomes inevitably reduced. The image exhibiting the wider view angle can not be therefore provided.
Additionally, if a device corresponding to NTSC and a HD signal is used for an imaging device and a variety of panel displays, an aspect ratio is fixed. This conduces to a problem of decreasing a degree of freedom to obtain an aspect ratio desired by the viewer.